


Refuge

by witchspookchat



Series: Lord Weitko [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Cannibalism, Child Abandonment, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dark James Potter, Dhampir Severu Snape, Dhampir Severus, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inheritance, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lord Peverell, Lord Potter, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Relationship, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, OOC, Out of Character James Potter, Ravenstag, Ravenstag (Hannibal) - Freeform, Ravenstag Harry Potter, Ravenstag James Potter, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, THE LOVE POTION IS THE NON-CON, The angst is not really fixed in this fic, Thestrals, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unicorns, Vampire Severus Snape, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), maybe? - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism, technically love potions are roofies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspookchat/pseuds/witchspookchat
Summary: …I guess that is a horrible way to start off a letter. It's just this isn’t a simple task…I’ve been lied to, deceived and manipulated. Over six years of my life has been stolen from me…in these years I gained a daughter, however today I will be losing her.I learned that the love I felt for my wife was fake, and that my daughter was not my own. At the time I am writing this letter I don't even know the name of her true father, you…everything I have lived and loved for the last two years was a lie…//Where James learns that his life is built on a lie, and that there is much more going on behind the scenes. What will the young father do when it's revealed that Lily is not who he thought she was?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter - Relationship, Regulus Black/Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Lord Weitko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585693
Comments: 30
Kudos: 349





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Delieluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delieluxe/pseuds/Delieluxe). Log in to view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise, books or characters associated with them. Everything you recognize is owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury and Scholastic.
> 
> I do not own Hannibal, the ideas and characters associated with the show, or the books. Everything you recognize is owned by Thomas Harris, Sony Pictures Television, NBC, etc.

They had been attacked- the door blown in and the wards shattered. The second story of Potter Cottage was caved in, smoke leaking from the fissure in the roof and spilling into the air, accenting the acid green mark withering in the night sky. A mark that was only sent after the job was _done_. 

James could not comprehend the bone chilling fear or the heart wrenching torment that filled him when he apparated to his family’s home in Godric’s Hollow. All he could think about was how _his son_ was inside. His son was attacked and James _wasn’t there to protect him_ . His son could be hurt, or… **_He is fine._ ** James does not know for sure- would not know until he saw _his_ Prongslet with his own eyes.

“Please…” he whispered to himself as he flew up the stairway, “ _Please,”_ He doesn’t even stop his ascent to check on the babysitter, knowing that she had not survived the attack.

James threw the nursery door open, freezing in the opening to take in the scene and to calm his racing heart. The nursery is a mess, the once sage green walls are blackened and charred, smoking from an explosion of unknown origins. The walls have fallen apart, and seem to warp around the crib- the only thing that survived the room’s destruction. 

A whimper of pain catches his attention, breaking him from his observations. He strides across the room, dodging the still smoldering robes on the floor to check on his children. Something inside him moves restlessly, a darkness that whispers into his adrenaline filled mind; **_Not ours. One. Our_** **child** ** _. Only_** **one.** James tried to ignore it, but the feeling lingers as he looks at Rose. Both of his children- **_She is_** **not** ** _ours_** _-_ are distressed, letting out soft cries as they clutch each other. James swiftly lifts them into his arms, hickory brown eyes scanning them for injuries.

Rose has a small S-shaped cut on her forehead, resting close to her right eye. He raises his wand and casts Episkey _,_ and watches the cut heal just enough to scab before stopping. James frowns at the unusual reaction, and turns to his son. He notices a lightning- **_Sowilo_ **\- shaped cut on his forehead, and goes to raise his wand to heal it only for it to dissipate within seconds, leaving smooth creamy skin behind. Shocked, he doesn’t get much time to dwell on it due to a scream from the doorway causing him to spin around in fear.

Lily stands at the door, face pale and her hands shaky. She steps towards James, he flinches and the darkness inside him begins to scream. **_Filthy mudblood! Deceiver! She took our Prince away; James she forced HIM AWAY._** **_Bring back_** **our** ** _mate,_** **our** ** _Prince!_** Lily looks at him suspiciously, not reacting to the voices screams and proving to James that it’s all in his head. He offers her a shaky smile, hoping to reassure her and luckily it works. Lily rushes over to them, and takes Rose from his arms; fretting over the scabbed cut on her temple.

“James, what happened? Sophia is dead downstairs… and-” He interrupts her, running a soothing hand over Harry’s soft chocolate locks.

“They were attacked Lily-flower,” James sighs, and pulls Prongslet closer to him, “And… I think it was the Dark Lord,” At the mention of the opposing side’s leader Lily’s eyes widen, flickering to the pile of robes on the nursery floor. Her grip on Rose tightens, and the child lets out a soft cry; one Lily does not seem to notice.

James reaches out, slowly prying the small baby from Lily’s grip and pulling her toward him. He watches as his wife curls into herself, eyes locked on the smoking robes. She glances up, eyes zeroing in on Rose’s wound.

“Did she-” Lily is once again interrupted, however by someone new walking in on the scene. His pale eyes sparkle even as he takes in the blackened nursery. He turns to the couple and offers a sad smile. **_Fake. It’s fake. Don’t trust._ **

Albus Dumbledore approaches them, still twinkling eyes scanning the faces of the children in James’ arms. Instinctively, he tightens his grip, pulling his children- **_Child. One_** \- closer to him. Albus frowns, though it disappears so quickly James doubts if it was real or not. **_Real. He wears masks. Deceiver._**

“What happened my boy?” James frowns, displeasure at the endearment churning in his stomach, but he pushes it away. Instead, he gazes down at his children; two sets of emerald- **_Wrong_ ** **-** eyes look back.

“I am unsure Professor,” he whispers, eyes focusing on the clear forehead of his eldest. James can’t bring himself to look into the eyes of his old Headmaster, nor can he explain the sudden weariness that fills him at the thought of gazing into the blue orbs. **_Thief. He stole our Prince, locked away our memories._ ** **Don’t** **_look._ **

“Well I believe I know what happened,” Albus continues, gesturing at the cut on Rose’s temple, “It seems as if young Rose was hit with the killing curse, and deflected it back at Voldemort. She has saved us all!” James frowns questioning the explanation, as the headmaster- despite his wisdom- was not omniscient and could not know what happened. 

“Headmaster, does this mean Rose is… is the child of prophecy?” Lily looks at the Headmaster as if he hung the moon, something that only deepens James’ discomfort.

“Yes Lily. Rose is the child of prophecy, if you look at her temple there is a dark mark- the letter S, for Slytherin or perhaps for Savior. For she is our savior, the Girl-Who-Lived!” Albus smiles, assured in his statement and that what he says is the truth. However James can not help but question the elder man’s judgement; they do not know for certain what happened and the headmaster has not even cast any spells to prove what he declared was the uttermost truth. Although, it seems Lily is willing to believe him- **_Blindly. She gave it no thought. No consideration. Stupid mudblood. She_ ** **doesn't** **_care._ **

“Yes, yes. Rose is the prophecy child and we just prepare for her future at once. Harry will have to be removed, his presence will only serve as a distraction and Rose needs attention in order for her to fulfill her destiny…” Albus continues to prattle, but James is no longer listening. He _can’t_ listen, not after what he was told.

 ** _They are going to take him away; our Prongslet. Just like our Prince. They are going to take away our family again;_** **our herd** _._ ** _No! Not again! Don’t you let them! DO NOT LET THEM DO IT AGAIN JAMES!_** **NOT AGAIN!**

The screams of his darkness continue on, and James can’t help but agree. It’s _his_ child, his _fawn_. He won’t let them take his Prongslet. He focuses back into the speech the headmaster has worked himself into, nodding absently as he begins to plan. He tunes in just as Albus finishes, smiling genially at the small family. James smiles back, forcing acceptance into his eyes and staring just below the headmaster’s twinkling eyes.n

“Of course Professor. It only makes sense for our little Rose to have all the attention she needs. But…” James bites his lip, moving his eyes downward in order to appear nervous- not that he isn’t, but for an entirely different reason, “Could we have a day or two more with him? To say goodbye?” Dumbledore gives him what is supposed to be a sad smile, but James can’t help but see it as condescending.

“Are you sure, my boy? It will only make your parting even harder,” James is nodding before Dumbledore can finish, adding a self-deprecating smile in for good measure.

“I know Professor, but it will not be easy either way,” Dumbledore nods, as if he was _allowing_ James extra time with _James’_ child- _As if he had a right._

“Well… I shall leave you to your goodbyes. I will be back in one days time,” and with one last grandfatherly like grin, the headmaster disappartates with a flick of his robes. James sighs, tension releasing from his shoulders. Without looking at Lily, he begins to speak- half formed plan already in motion.

“Lily dear, why don’t you go spend time with Sophia’s parents. Break the bad news to them; it would be better coming from a friend than from me… and I,” James pauses, quickly pulling air into his lungs and ducking his head; _Make it look like you are losing your composure. That you don’t want her to see you cry. Be as fake to her as she is to you._

“Oh James…” He glances up, smiling sadly, but he knows he will not regret his next actions. 

“It’s fine Lily-Flower. I’m going to spend some time with the children, I just…” He quickly forcing his head down, latching onto his lip as he waits to see if she took the bait. There’s a sigh, and a light kiss to his head that makes his stomach clench in disgust but he remains frozen… waiting.

“It will all be fine in the end. Don’t think about it too much James,” and without a word to their children she leaves, making her way downstairs to the body of Sophia. 

James remains frozen, listening for the tell-tale crack of a disappration before moving. He moves his wand in sharp flicks, gathering whatever survived the attack from the nursery before moving to his bedroom. 

Setting the twins down, he watches as they curl around one another, gathering comfort from their siblings’ presence. He turns to his closet, wand raised and an incantation on his lips when he stops. With a jerk of his wrist the wand disappears into its holster. 

“Flopsey?” A small crack reveals his old nurse maid and friend, the small elf clinging to her skirt while looking up at the eldest Potter.

“Yesums, Master Potter sir?” James lets out a short laugh, dropping down into a crouch to match the small elf’s height.

“Flopsey, could you gather all my clothes and belongings, before taking them to Potter Manor?” He stops, before gesturing to the two children sleeping on the bed, “And take the twins to the nursery?”

“Yessums, Master Potter sir. Flopsey be doing that rights away,” with a click of her fingers she starts to pack, gathering everything from the modest cottage room and transporting it to his room in Potter Manor. Standing up he takes one last look at his children before apparating to Diagon Alley. 

Striding through the darkened alley toward Gringotts, James can not help but wonder if he is making the right choice. _Has it really come to this?_ He ducks into an overhang, avoiding the two drunkards that stumble by; whispers of the Dark Lords defeat on their loose lips. James shakes his head- _Dumbledore sure moves fast, it hasn't been an hour since he left._ He stops, whipping around to stare at the drunk wizards.

“It hasn’t been an hour since he left. How could they have become drunk enough in such a short time… unless. No…” James’ face turns pale and he quickens his pace, more desperate than ever to make it to the bank before anyone could stop him. _Please, let me be wrong._ _Let this all be a nightmare…_

He flies up the stairs, pausing at the doors to offer a short bow to the goblins stationed there. If they are surprised they do not show it, although they do tilt their head in acknowledgement. Swiftly he enters the empty bank, moving toward the first teller and waiting for the goblin behind the stand to stop his record keeping. Once he has his full attention James straightens his back, recalling the lordship training his Père and Father had taught him. 

“I would like an audience with honorable Potter Account Manager, Earrag,” the goblin, Barluk, nods, before scribbling something on a small notebook. Almost immediately there is a commotion by the doors, and James is gestured to follow the goblin at the entrance. Smiling, he tilts his body forward, reciting words that he has practiced since age seven.

“Thank you honorable Teller Barluk. May your gold always flow and your enemies fall to your blade.”

“May your gold always flow and your cup never empty, Lord Potter,” James smiles at Barluk one last time before he proceeds to the goblin waiting at the doors. James nods minutely at the goblin, before following him down to the Potter Account Manager’s office. The goblin bowed once they reached the office, leaving him in front of the golden doors. Taking a deep breath, James raises a hand to knock, only entering when Earrag calls out his permission and standing beside the chairs as the manager finishes up his work. Once Earrag nods to him, James performs a deep bow and claims his seat. Earrag smirks, and pulls out a dark folder.

“Lord Potter, it seems that you finally received our letters.”


	2. Noble Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations are at the end for those who are curious.

“I… honorable Account Manager I regret to inform you that I do not know what you mean?” Earrag’s eyes narrow, and his smirk lessens. Leaning forward the goblin runs his dark eyes over James’ form. After a moment he nods, a frown pulling at his lips after seeing something- and whatever it is he sees does not please the account manager. With a snap of his fingers, a silver bowl and knife appear alongside a magenta potion. Raising his hand to the far wall brings along a second potion, this time a deep honey color, and three pieces of parchment.

“Lord Potter, this is not meant to alarm you but we cannot discuss anything else until you conduct a Et Magia Sanguis test,” Earrag then points to the honey two colored potion, “Then, and only then can we conduct a Hæreditatem test, and speak about your accounts and why _you_ have come to the bank at this hour.”

“I… an Et Magia Sanguis, and a Hæreditatem test? Are… is this-” James stops, feeling his darkness’ displeasure at James’ reluctance. He tries to send his own displeasure and confusion back. **_Stop questioning Gold Warrior. Do tests._** **_Do tests,_** **then** ** _you will see._** James hesitates, before dipping his head in acceptance. Looking up at the goblin, he hopes his uncertainty does not show as he asks Earrag what to do.

Earrag gestures to the tools sitting on his desk, “You need to add seven drops of blood to the bowl before pouring the magenta potion in. Once it begins to steam, pour the mixture on the first parchment.”

James grabs the small knife, gazing down at the various ruins and jewels decorating the bone handle. Lifting his left hand he sliced across his palm, he clenches his fist and places it above the bowl. Once the seven drops have fallen the knife glows, and his hand is healed. Placing the knife down, he grabs the potion and pours it into the bowl. After a moment it begins to smoke, he quickly pours it onto the parchment; James watches in amazement as the liquid is absorbed into the animal skin, and words form from the wine colored mixture.

**Et Magia Sanguis Test**

**Name:** Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter

 **Creature Inheritance:** Ravenstag

**Magical Abilities:**

  * Bestiamouth ( _Beast Speaker_ )
  * Natural Legilimens
  * Natural Occlumens
  * Necromancer
  * Shapeshifter



**Magical Familiar(s):** N/A

**Blocks:**

  * **Beastiamouth ( _Beast Speaker)_ :** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _100%. June 12, 1978 (Age: 18)._
  * **Creature Inheritance ( _Ravenstag)_ :** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _91%. August 1, 1980 (Age: 20). Degrading. Partially blocked- form available: Stag._
  * **Intelligence Quotient ( _I.Q.)_ :** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _25%. September 2, 1971 (Age: 11)._
  * **Natural Legilimens:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _60%. June 12, 1978 (Age: 18)._
  * **Natural Occlumens:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _60%. June 12, 1978 (Age: 18)._
  * **Necromancer:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _99%. June 12, 1978 (Age: 18)._
  * **Magical Core:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _35%. June 12, 1978 (Age: 18)._
  * **Memory Block:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _97%. August 5, 1980 (Age: 20). Degrading._



**Potions:**

  * **Amortentia ( _Love Potion_ ):** Given by Lillian Grace Potter toward Lillian G. Potter. _Continuous doses since August 1, 1980._
  * **Aequus ( _Neutrality Potion_ ):** Given by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Lillian G. Potter toward Sirius Orion Black, Regulus Arcturus Black, Dudley Richard Dursley, Petunia Elizabeth Dursley, Vernon George Dursley, Remus John Lupin, Peter Jacob Pettigrew, Edward John Tonks, Andromeda Irma Tonks, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, Hadrian Jameson Potter, the “Neutral Party”, Gray Magic, Gray Spells, Magical Creatures, Magical Beings, and those in the Hogwarts Houses of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. _Multiple potions. Continuous doses since August 1, 1980._
  * **Facta Piamque ( _Loyalty Potion_ ):** Given by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Lillian G. Potter toward Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Lillian G. Potter, Rose Clarice Potter, the “Light Side”, Light Magic, Light Spells, White Magic, member of the Order of Phoenix, and those in the Hogwarts House of Gryffindor. _Multiple potions. Continuous doses since August 1, 1980._
  * **Odium Tenebris ( _Hate Potion_ ):** Given by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore and Lillian G. Potter toward Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, Rabastan Tiernan Lestrange, Rodolphus Reinhard Lestrange, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Tobias Snape, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Violetta Malfoy, the “Dark Side”, Dark Magic, Dark Spells, Black Magic, “Death Eaters”, and those in the Hogwarts House of Slytherin. _Multiple potions. Continuous doses since August 1, 1980._



**Spells:**

  * **Aluim Vultus ( _Glamour Charm_ ): **Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _October 31, 1979._
  * **Imperio ( _Imperius Curse_ ):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _October 28, 1979 to August 5, 1980._
  * **Legilimens ( _Legilimency Spell_ ):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _August 5, 1980_
  * **Quod Memoria Malum (** ** _False Memory Charm_** **):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _August 5, 1980._



James stares down at the parchment in shock. He cannot believe it, despite the evidence laying in front of him. Gnarled fingers gently remove the list from his hands, yet he could not bring himself to move. _They… They betrayed me?_ ** _Betrayed us? No. They_** **controlled** ** _us._**

Earrag curses to himself, absentmindedly waving his hand to copy the test and send it down to the archives while he contemplates his next action. Looking at the young man in his office, shaking in disbelief, he makes his decision. Lifting a quill, Eareag signs a book on his desk, summoning the head goblin healer, Narrak.

When the healer arrives, Earrag gestures to James, and without a word she gets to work, wrinkled hands hovering over his pale form with a cyan glow of magic. She frowns, lifting a clipboard and hastily writing the potions needed to clean James’ system. Narrak inspects the unresponsive Lord once more before aiming a considering look at her list. She smiles to herself, and pulls out a blue potion.

“Lord Potter, you are in shock. I need you to take this, it is a calming draught,” she presses the open potion into his hands and watches him as he downs the potion in one go. There is a noticeable difference in his composure as he lowers the vial, and Narrak can't help but smile back at him as he gives her the empty phial. 

“Thank you…” James stutters, face going red when he realizes he doesn’t know her name. She gives a low chuckle while pocketing the empty potion container.

“Healer Narrak.”

“Ah. Yes, er. Thank you, honorable Healer Narrak. I, well I,” James continues to trip over himself, and the elder goblin allows him to do so for only a moment longer before shaking her head, smiling at the flustered man.

“It is quite alright Lord Potter, I am more than happy to assist you,” she frowns, averting her gaze to the clipboard within her hands, “There is much damage that needs to be mended. You will need to see a mind healer for at least a year to help remove the mental blocks, and to get rid of any possible triggers or traces left over the Imperius Curse in your psyche,” she requested a few books to be delivered to Potter Manor, looking James in the eye to make sure her advice is received.

“Meditate twice daily; once around noon, and the other at night for the best results. I will be recommending a couple of beginners books in Occlumency, but there should be some in your ancestral vaults; they are tailored to your family magics, and will be a great resource when you master the basics,” Narrak stops, rubbing at her brow with a displeased frown. The healer looks up at the young Lord who is on the edge of his seat, eyes somewhat clear and focused on Narrak. 

“As for the various potions and blocks…” She glances back at Earrag before continuing, “You will have to purge your blood and magic of the potions and blocks through a seven hour long ritual. While you are behind cleansed we will, for a price, go through your possessions and objects for any harmful spells, record the object, spell and castor; then cleansing the object. Once you have been purged you will undergo a second ritual to unblock your creature inheritance; this will, at most, take two hours,” Earrag clears his throat, drawing James’ attention to him so he can speak his part.

“Lord Potter, the first ritual will cost you ninety-three galleons, eleven sickles and thirteen knuts. The ritual to release the blocks on your creature inheritance safely will be seventy-eight galleons and twenty one knuts; overall the rituals will cost one hundred seventy-one galleons, twelve sickles and five knuts,” Earrag arranges a paper and quill inform of James, urging him to sign.

“Once you sign we will begin preparing immediately. However you must know that these will be far from painless, especially to release the blocks withholding your memory and creature inheritance,” Earrag smiles sharply, “Now do you have any questions?”

“Um… honorable Healer Narrak, how long will it take for my memories to come back?” The goblin heals humms, staring down at her clipboard. She tilts her head in consideration.

“That all depends on how much of your memories have been sealed, and how you proceed, Lord Potter. If you follow my instructions, most of them should come back within a few months- at most half a year. Although, there is a possibility of a type of dissociation- you might not feel as if they are your own. It’s all guess work as mind magic’s are one of the least explored magics out there,” James nods absently. He turns to Earrag next.

“How much would it cost to use one of Gringotts' Time-Turners? Nine hours is a long time for something to go wrong at the manor, and I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“The use of a Time-Turner in normally two galleons, but I will only ask for one. This brings your total to one hundred seventy-two galleons, twelve sickles and five knuts. Then adding the cost of the Et Magia Sanguis test, the Hæreditatem test, and the copy of the Et Magia Sanguis I archived, it’s an even one hundred eighty five galleons. Any more questions?” James nods, smiling sheepishly as he voices his last concern.

“What is a Ravenstag?” Earrag’s face remains impassive while he ponders the question. Minutes flew by as the elder goblin debates on the best way to tell the wizard of his rather dark creature inheritance. 

“Not much is known about the Ravenstag. What is publically known can be inferred from the name; one of the most common shapes they take is that of a black stag with raven feathers. However what most don't know is the fact that they are man eaters.”

“M-man eaters? They’re… they are _cannibals_?” Before James can finish his question, Earrag is shaking his head.

“No. Cannibalism implies that they eat their own species. Ravenstags are not cannibals; they eat _human_ flesh. It is the only meat that they can safely eat, and gain substance from.”

“I… I see. Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“Yes. They are immortal creatures, or at the very least they have an abnormally long lifespan. Ravenstags are shapeshifters, and can speak any tongue; two vital skills to fool their prey. They are cold creatures, as in they prefer colder climates. In America the Natives have taken to calling them Wendigos, which is more well known. Do _not_ be mistaken Lord Potter, they are _not_ human; _you_ are not human, and the eating of human flesh is completely natural.”

“I understand… Thank you honorable Account Manager, please allow me to pay for you time,” James reaches for the papers, making a note on the side for ten galleons to be transferred to Account Manager Earrag and Healer Narrak. He continues to read the small contract, before signing his consent to undergo the rituals. With a smile, he hands the papers back to Earrag and then bowing deeply to both of the goblins in the room

“Thank you honorable Account Manager Earrag, and honorable Healer Narrak. May your gold always flow and your enemies fall to your blade,” the two goblins speak their own phrase in unison, smiling at the recently revealed ravenstag. With one last incline of his head, James is led to the ritual rooms; mentally preparing himself for nine hours of pain. **_All will be fine James… Soon you will remember, and then we can find our Prince._ **

***

When James wakes up it is to the pleasant feeling of a numbing draught flowing through his veins. He lets out a sigh, falling deeper into the feather soft blankets under him and shifting his arms to raise the fabric. A soft chuckling at his bedside causes him to jolt, and soon he is starting into the amused eyes of Earrag.

“Good morning Lord Potter. It is currently twelve o'clock, you successfully completed both rituals at ten, and have been resting for two hours,” James gapes for a moment, then runs a shaky hand through his hair. Distracted at how weak he is, he does not notice the potion being handed to him until it is right under his nose. He looks at the orange concoction, and immediately recognizes it as a pepper up. James smiles gratefully even as he gags at the horrendous taste.

“We are right on schedule. At one post meridiem we will be traveling back to one ante meridiem. Then we will discuss the course of actions you wish to take, and speak with a solicitor. I hope you do not mind, but I had summoned the best solicitor in the goblin nation?”

“No… No I do not mind, as long as he can get the job done,” Earrag’s only response is to grin sharply. He raises a hand, summoning a platter of food. Placing it on James bedside he makes an obvious motion toward his pocket watch, and James nods. _Right. We have a schedule…_

When James finished eating he was given his robes, although not his wedding ring- a fact that strangely does not bother him. However he cannot help but ask where it is. Earrag frowns before speaking in a low tone.

“It was destroyed. There were too many spells weaved inside the metal for the band to be salvaged.”

After that the air grows a bit tense; James just aims a reassuring smile at Earrag and hopes for the best. They walked in silence until they reached a door not too far from Earrag’s office. The Account Manager hobbles in first, and James is quick to follow. He waits as the goblin gathers a folder filled with paperwork and a small time turner from a safe embedded in the wall. He motions for James to move closer and suddenly the world is a sea of gold and silver while the turner winds back time.

When they finally stop the office appears to be the same, except for the clock in the corner now reading one ante meridiem- two hours after James first arrived, and an hour after he began the first ritual. While Earrag is arranging the desk to his liking James can not help but conjure a mirror to see if the removal of the block had any physical effects.

 _There is a stranger in the mirror._ Yet, when he looks closer he is surprised to see that it is a man that resembles James Potter, but ultimately is _not_ James Potter. His tan remains, but his lips have grown fuller. His face is the same, and yet it’s sharper, showcasing his noble birth. The signature “Potter” hair is gone, replaced with dark brown borderline black curls that fall gently around his face. The change of his hair looks strange at first, but after a moment he realizes it feels _right_ , almost natural. It’s his eyes that truly unsettle him. His once hickory brown eyes have gained a reddish hue, blending with the brown to create a color almost resembling mahogany. Although he can tell that these are _his_ eyes, there’s something- almost a memory that screams how they were not this red before but… 

“ _Your eyes remind me of cinnamon, James._ ”

“ _I always get lost in your eyes… but if it’s with you, then I never want to be found._ ”

“ _I… I love you, James._ ”

James gasps, squeezing his head between soft limestone fingers. Tugging and pulling at the dark curled strangers that are wrong, yet right. He yanks and tears before gripping at his skull. There’s a sharp prick, and soon he can feel the warm trickle of blood streaming down his face. But his head hurts, and there’s a voice- a _memory_ of a voice echoing in his brain, and it hurts _ithurtssomuch,_ and now his heart is breaking, and there’s sorrow, _pain,_ **_loss… and mate. Our mate. It’s our mate._ **

Suddenly the pain stops, and all that’s left is his blood covered face, and his fingers that are too sharp, too long, and when he looks _too dark, his skin is too dark._ He stares at his hands, and at the black ink-like skin that slowly spreads before stopping a little above his wrist. He continues to stare even as he feels the cuts healing, and as Earrag cleans his face with a wave of his hand. Stares at _his claws, sharp enough to_ **_kill. To hunt, to_ ** **provide**. **_For_ ** **fawn**. ** _Herd. Our herd._ **

“I… I think we should start?”

“Indeed. There is much to discuss Lord Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations:  
> Et Magia Sanguis - Magic and Blood  
> Hæreditatem - Inheritance  
> Bestiamouth - Beast Mouth  
> Aequus - Neutral  
> Facta Piamque - Behavior Loyal  
> Odium Tenebris - Dark Hate  
> Aluim Vultus - Another Countenance  
> Quod Memoria Malum - Bad Recollection


	3. Inherited Greatness and an Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to include the Latin translations at the end of every chapter, and just add on. So please, if I forget a word tell me!
> 
> Update 11/21/2020:  
> \- I changed some of the titles. Did you know that Marquess/Marchioness, Earl/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness' all are referred to as a Lord/Lady? I did not know that, so I decided most of the 'Lordships' from Britain are Baronies.  
> \- I have made the four Hogwarts founders be Earls/Countess. Meaning; Earl Slytherin of Fen, Earl Gryffindor of Wild Moor, Countess Ravenclaw of Glen, and Countess Hufflepuff of Valley Broad. (Inspired by the "The Sorting Hat Song" by RiddleTM)  
> \- Peverell is a French family in my universe, along with my original families- Leblanc, and Thomas. Sanguis and Karnstein are from 'Carmilla' or at least inspired by her.

James’ hands return to normal after he calms down, though he continues to eye them warily as he takes a seat at Earrag’s prompting. Three pieces of parchment are placed in front of him, and after reading through them he recognizes them as divorce and custody papers. He signs the first one, but hesitates on the last two.

“Is something wrong, Lord Potter?”

“I… When the twins were attacked I had thought it was the stress, but now I know it was my creature inheritance trying to aid me,” James looks Earrag in the eye, “It kept saying I only had one child, and that Lily was a deceiver. I’d like to get the twins tested before I decide on anything.”

“If that is what you wish. We can do tests with them after your own inheritance test,” Once again, the goblin places the same parchment, bowl and knife in front of him. He then pulls out the unused deep honey potion from earlier.

“Three drops will do.”

Without hesitation James slices his palm, letting three drops fall before the ritual knife lets out a stream of healing magic. James mixes the Hæreditatem potion, then pours the steaming concoction onto the parchment. The words are written in a golden red this time, and shimmer in the low lighting.

**Hæreditatem Test**

**First Name(s):** Jameson Leo

 **Last Name(s):** Potter

 **Middle Name(s):** Fleamont Charlus

 **Date of Birth:** March 27, 1960

**Parent(s):**

  * Fleamont Henry Potter [Father] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Euphemia Marie Potter Neé Flamel [Mother] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Charlus William Potter [Father - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Dorea Ursula Potter Neé Black [Mother - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )



**Grandparent(s):**

  * Henry Oliver Potter [Parental Grandfather] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Clarice Amelia Potter Neé Leblanc [Parental Grandmother] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Constantine Gabriel Flamel [Maternal Grandfather] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Josephine Abelle Flamel Neé Thomas [Maternal Grandmother] ( _Deceased_ )
  * William Edward Potter [Parental Grandfather - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Victoria Carmilla Potter Neé Sanguis [Parental Grandmother - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Cygnus Nigellus Black [Maternal Grandfather - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Violetta Anne Black Neé Bulstrode [Maternal Grandmother -Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )



**Godparent(s):**

  * Charlus William Potter [Father - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Dorea Ursula Potter Neé Black [Mother - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )



**Sibling(s):**

  * William Cygnus Potter [Brother - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ ) 



**Relationship(s):**

  * Lillian Grace Potter Neé Evans [Wife - Illegal]
  * Severus Tobias Snape [Fiancé - Attempted Cancellation, Both Parties Unwilling]



**Inheritance(s):**

  * Lord Potter, Barony [Potter Line - Twice Insured]
  * Lord Peverell, Marquess [Potter Line - Twice Insured] _Prerequisites met._
  * Lord Gryffindor, Earl of Wild Moor [Potter Line - Twice Insured]
  * Lord Flamel, Heirship [Potter Line - Euphemia M. Potter Neé Flamel]
  * Duke Leblanc, Dukedom of Leblanc [Potter Line - Clarice A. Potter Neè Leblanc]
  * Earl Thomas, Earl of Tomas [Flamel Line - Josephine A. Flamel Neé Thomas]
  * Lord Sanguis, Barony [Potter Line (Blood Adoption) -Victoria C. Potter Neé Sanguis] _Prerequisites met._
  * Earl Karnstein, Earl of Sytria [Potter Line (Blood Adoption) Victoria C. Potter Neé Sanguis] _Prerequisites met._



**Vault(s):**

  * **Vault 687:** Potter Vault
  * **Vault 688:** Potter Ancestral Vault 
  * **Vault 689:** Potter Heir Vault
  * **Vault 691:** James Potter’s Personal Vault
  * **Vault 246** : Peverell Ancestral Vault
  * **Vault 247:** Ignotus Peverell’s Personal Vault
  * **Vault 249:** Iolanthe Peverell’s Dowry
  * **Vault 164:** Gryffindor Vault
  * **Vault 165:** Godric Gryffindor’s Personal Vault
  * **Vault 371:** Flamel Heir Vault
  * **Vault 379:** Euphemia Flamel’s Dowry
  * **Vault 459:** Leblanc Vault
  * **Vault 463:** Clarice Leblanc’s Dowry
  * **Vault 489:** Thomas Vault
  * **Vault 099:** Karnstein Vault
  * **Vault 147** : Sanguis Vault
  * **Vault 148** : Victoria Sanguis’ Dowry



**Properties:**

  * Potter Manor [England - Blood Wards, Intact]
  * Potter Summer Home [Spain - Blood Wards, Intact]
  * Potter Cottage [Godric’s Hollow - Fidelius Charm, Broken]
  * Black Villa [Italy - Blood Wards, Intact] (Dorea Potter’s Dowry)
  * Peverell Manor [Poland - Wardstone, Intact]
  * Hallowed Woods [Weitko Valley, Poland - Wardstone, Intact] 
  * Weitko Valley [Base of Huugin and Munnin Mountain, between Poland and Germany]
  * Huugin Mountain [Poland]
  * Muninn Mountain [Germany]
  * Peverell Castle [Russia - Wardstone, Intact]
  * Godric’s Hollow [England - Wardstone, Intact]
  * Godric’s Cottage [Moorland, England - Wardstone, Intact]
  * ¼ Hogwarts Castle [Scotland - Wardstone, Intact]
  * ¼ Hogsmeade [Scotland - Wardstone, Intact]
  * Lion’s Den [Hogwarts Castle]
  * Flamel Villa [France - Blood Wards, Intact]
  * Leblanc Château [France - Blood Wards]
  * Leblanc Vignoble ( _Vineyard_ ) [France - Blood Wards]
  * Leblanc Domaine ( _Estate_ ) [France - Blood Wards]
  * Thomas Maison de ville ( _Townhouse_ ) [France - Blood Wards]
  * Thomas Chaumière ( _Cotta_ ge) [France - Blood Wards]
  * Thomas Fermette ( _Farmhouse_ ) [France - Blood Wards]
  * Sanguis Manoir [Greece - Blood Wards, Intact]
  * Sanguis Gîte ( _Holiday Cottage_ ) [Norway - Blood Wards, Intact]
  * Karnstein Castle [Isle of Man - Wardstone & Blood Wards, Intact]
  * Karnstein Cottage [Bulgaria - Wardstone & Blood Wards, Intact]



**Business/Investments:**

  * Daily Prophet, Britain. _47%._
  * Quibbler, Britain. _29%._
  * Coats & Things, Bulgaria. _100%._
  * Florish & Blotts, Diagon Alley. _46%._
  * The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley. _27%._
  * Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Diagon Alley. _12%._
  * Magic Menagerie, Diagon Alley. _25%._
  * Quality Quidditch Supplies, Diagon Alley. _13%_
  * Potter Pottery, Ceramics & Glassware, England. _100%._
  * Leblanc Fine Wines, France. _100%._
  * Leblanc Liquor, France. _100%_.
  * Leblanc Winery, France. _100%._
  * Thomas & Co. Trading, France. _100%._
  * Ignotus’ Books and Binds, France. _100%._
  * Peverell Potions and Medicine, France. _100%._
  * Sanguis Exotic Familiars and Pets, Greece. _100%_.
  * Sanguis Apothecary, Greece. _100%._
  * Victoria’s Stables, Greece. _100%._
  * Hogs Head Inn, Hogsmeade. _31%._
  * Karnstein Trading Goods, Ireland. _100%._
  * Borgin and Burkes, Knockturn Alley. _55%._



“I…” James gazes upon the test in disbelief. He only expected to have the Potter, and Gryffindor Lordships, the rest are… unexpected. **_Unexpected, but not unwanted. We can use this to our advantage. We can make a new plan, a better one now that we have better resources._ **

“Lord Potter, before we proceed you will need to accept each title,” Earrag states, opening a drawer on his desk. There is a gold flash and he reaches a hand into it, pulling out six small boxes. He closes the desk drawer.

James reaches for the box with the Peverell crest decorating the top; a shield with a thestral standing on its hind legs. Lifting the top reveals a dark gem embedded within the light ivory metal ring, the Peverell crest carved into the precious stone. Earrag lets out a choked gasp, and James sends him a questioning look.

“That ring is made from mintrik, and the gem is serendibite; both are very rare, and the metal is only given to those in goblin favor,” James looks down at the ring in a new light, and the jewelry glows a bit, almost like it is preening. He places the ring on his finger, heart pounding in anxiety.

“I, Lord Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter hereby claim to be the Lord of the Ancient and Most Revered House of Peverell. I promise to uphold the family motto: _Tiemere mortem;_ To face death without fear. So mote it be,” the ring flashes white, before settling. He now knows that it will warn him if someone tries to slip him any poisons or potions, something that brings him great relief and guilt.

 ** _We will face distrust for many years to come, James. There is no need to feel guilty, you were drugged; you have ample reason to distrust others...the Potter protections focus on blood magic._ ** _I know._

James smiles down at the ring, feeling a pleasant pulse of glee from the ring’s magic. He leaves it on his right ring finger, raising a hand for the Gryffindor box. Inside is a gold band and a large garnet with the crest, the entire thing seems tasteless. **_It is a bit… much._ **

“I, Lord Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter hereby claim to be the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor. I promise to uphold the family motto: _Sta in faciem adversis;_ To stand in the face of adversity. So mote it be,” the band flashes gold, and once again the knowledge of the ring’s protections flood his mind: protection against hexes. It fades away with a thought, moving to the unbreakable and charmed chain around his neck, laying next to the Potter ring.

The next four boxes hold unfamiliar crests. He reaches for the last one, and opens it to see two rings. The first is a sapphire with a silver band, the crest is of two crossed daggers and a wolf, the second is a grey band decorated with a deep amber jewel, the crest is of two crossed swords and a screeching bat. Looking down at the note inside tells James that they are the Sanguis and Karnstein rings.

“I, Lord Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter hereby claim to be the Lord of the Ancient and Most Revered House of Sanguis, and the Earl of the Ancient and Most Revered House of Karnstein. I promise to uphold these families' motto: _Sanguis sanguinem, et universum sanguinem;_ Blood is blood, and we all bleed. So mote it be,” the rings glow a deep red, and tell him of their protections against curses and jinxes.

He grabs the smallest box, it’s house crest of a potion and flame differing from the knight and unicorn crests of the last two boxes. Inside is a smaller ring, one he identifies as an heir ring. The red stone is smaller than the other rings, and shaped to resemble a flame. The band is gold and carved with various runes. 

“I, Earl Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter hereby claim to be the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Flamel. I promise to uphold the family motto: _Scienta sit potentia;_ Knowledge is power. So mote it be,” growing impatient he reaches for the next box, absently noting that the various runes are meant to enhance the wearers occlumency shields. 

“I, Earl Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter hereby claim to be the Earl of the Ancient and Noble House of Thomas. I promise to uphold the family motto: _Pro innocentes;_ Fight for the innocent. So mote it be,” this ring only warms before moving to join the others on the chain. The Ravenstag stares at the last ring. **_Unicorns… our opposites in every way._ **

James looks down at the box with the unicorn crest, reading the latin written into the shield and wondering at its origins. He opens the box to see a ring that matches the house name; Leblanc. It’s band is made from white gold and there is a pearl in place of a jewel. A lone unicorn stands outlined in gold, mane flowing.

“I, Earl Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter hereby claim to be the Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of Leblanc. I promise to uphold the family motto: _Verum haec puritas;_ Purity is following the truth. So mote it be,” the ring flashes white and James swears he can hear a soft winning echo in the office. The magic stops at his mind, lightly brushing against him; James can feel it healing the gashes left in his mind before dipping down to merge with his magical core. He stares down at the ring, knowing of it’s healing properties and the blessing he and his line were gifted with. 

“ _Your intentions are pure, and your family kind. May our races be allies in times of strife._ ”

“I… Can you tell me if there has ever been an alliance with the unicorns?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations:  
> Et Magia Sanguis - Magic and Blood  
> Hæreditatem - Inheritance  
> Bestiamouth - Beast Mouth  
> Aequus - Neutral  
> Facta Piamque - Behavior Loyal  
> Odium Tenebris - Dark Hate  
> Aluim Vultus - Another Countenance  
> Quod Memoria Malum - Bad Recollection


	4. Misconeptions of Blood and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys got the reference at the end. (God, I was so proud of myself for that line!)

Earrag looks at bewildered, dark eyes staring at him before moving down to the two rings on his right hand. The dark Peverell ring on his ring finger, and the light Leblanc ring on his middle. Earrag observes the three creatures decorating the rings. A unicorn, thestral and a ravenstag.

“It is well known that unicorns are of Light or White Magic. However there is a common misconception that thestrals are of Black Magic, this is wrong. Thestrals are neutral and are of Grey Magic. They are thought to be omens of misfortune, and can only be seen by those who have witnessed death and accepted it.”

“And death isn’t necessarily dark.”

“Yes, and that is where the misconception comes from. Death is the end of all things, and thestrals can only be seen by those who accept that. They are in a sort of middle ground, seen by some and not seen by others. They are carnivores, but they only eat smaller prey. Thestrals are neither good nor evil, they are just… there.”

“So if thestrals are not dark as many believe, then what is?”

“It is due to this misconception that the true “symbol” of dark magic has been lost to time. Ravenstags are a symbol of Dark and Black Magic. They are shapeshifters, hiding their true form to take that of their prey. They make themselves seem less threatening to the humans they hunt. Ravenstags are creatures of blood and death, and they are a perfect representation of dark magic.”

“Honorable Account Manager Earrag… what about the alliance, surely a unicorn would not ally themselves with a creature so against their own nature?”

“It is because of this nature that they have allied themselves,” Earrag sighs, before gesturing toward James’ rings, “Thestrals, unicorns and ravenstags represent the three facets of magic. Without one the others could not survive… It is my guess that after so many years without a true representative for the ravenstags, the unicorns chose you. They were given this opportunity once you accepted the Leblanc Earlship, a family who were favored by the unicorns,” Earrag smiles halfheartedly, looking down at James’ rings, “It must truly be the beginning of a new era…” 

James cannot think of a way to respond to that, he is not a leader- he can’t be. All he wants is for his son to be able to grow up without fear… **_And to find our mate, we must find our Prince, James._ ** For once James ignores the voice; he does not know who this ‘Prince’ is, and he does not know if he wants to. Prince abandoned James, and he is not sure if he can forgive that. _I have to focus on myself for now, this ‘Prince’ can wait. He’s lived this long without me, he can last a little longer..._

“Thank you Honorable Account Manager Earrag, your wisdom has eased some of my concerns,” Earrag nods his head in response, and James is given a moment to consider this new information. He allows it, reiterating the bases of my plan and altering parts. The ravenstag smirk; _This is going to cause some waves._

“First I would like the monies throughout the Vaults transferred to Vault 147, and all other objects transferred to Vault 148; that includes books, family wands, wizard portraits, grimoires, and furniture. Vault 147 shall be named Peverell Vault and Vault 148 shall be Peverell Ancestral Vault. I need two copies of each key, one keyed to my blood and the other to a house elf of my choosing,” Earrag writes down the instructions, and then reaches into the same draw from before. It flashes and he places two black keys onto the desk, and two smaller silver ones. When James lifts the black keys they prick his finger, before the bows morph to resemble a thestral’s head with the vault number carved on the side. He adds them to the chain around his neck, and then continues to speak.

“Vault 164 shall be the Peverell Heir Vault, and I would like the starting deposit to be one thousand galleons, and the usual sum of fifty galleons to be added yearly. I will need one key for this vault, keyed to my son and I,” Earrag places this key in a silk bag, laying it on the desk in front of me. James nods thankfully, the silk will prevent him from activating the key early as the keying spell only lasts a few moments. 

“Vault 165 will become my personal vault, and I will need only one key this time,” James accepts the black key with a smile and watches at the bow shifts to resemble a doe’s head, “I gift the Goblin Nation their choice of two goblin made items from the Gryffindor Vault as payment.”

“We thank you and accept your payment, Duke Potter.”

“And I thank you for your assistance,” James smiles, before tilting his head in consideration. Everything is clearer now, and he is planning ten steps ahead; for once he can hear himself think.

“I would like a copy of the divorce papers between Lillian and I to be filed at Gringotts. I deem Lillian Grace Potter unfit to influence and raise the future of the House of Potter and give sole guardianship to Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter. I would like to ask the Goblin Nation to be a witness of these decrees in the event that they are brought before the honorable members of the Wizengamot,” Earrag’s grin grows sinister as he quickly signs the parchments to prevent Lily from gaining custody. James lets out a dark chuckle at the wrench he knows he threw into Lily’s and Dumbledore’s plans. The parchments glow white, before folding in on itself with a snap; copies of the documents being sent to the British Ministry of Magic and Gringotts’ archives.

“As Duke Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter, the Head of the House of Potter, I hereby disown Lillian Grace Potter and strip her of the Potter name. May she be barred from properties of the Potter Family and any items gifted to by the Potters be taken from her. She shall be forever known as Lillian Grace Evans,” there is a soft grey glow that envelops James, displaying that his decree is supported by his family magic. James suddenly jerks, whipping his head to look up at Earrag.

“How much would it cost to conduct two more Et Magia Sanguis, and Hæreditatem tests?” Earrag raises a single eyebrow before answering.

“Each test is five galleons, four sickles and twelve knuts. It takes an extra galleon to add a copy to Gringotts’ archives. To conduct two of each test it would be: twenty four galleons, nine sickles and nineteen knuts. Then you still have to pay for filing a copy of your divorce paperwork, and the two custody decrees. Finally your total would be twenty seven galleons, nine sickles and nineteen knuts.”

“Add fifteen galleons as payment for your services. I will summon a house elf to bring the children here, if you could gather the materials while I do so?” At Earrag’s nod James grins, “Excellent!”

“Flopsey?” There’s a pop and the nursemaid elf appears in the office, there is a wide smile across her face as she curtsies.

“Master Potter sir called Flopsey?” James smiles.

“Yes I did. Flopsey could you bring the children here for me?” Flopsey begins to nod vigorously, clutching at the apron now laying on top of her dress.

“Yessums, sir. Flopsey be bring Master Potters child and not-child here rights away, Yes sir Master Potter sirs,” and with a click she is gone. James can’t help but marvel at the magic of house elves to know that his ‘daughter’ isn’t his daughter. He lets out a bitter laugh, Earrag sends a questioning look his way.

“It’s just sinking in that Rose isn’t even my daughter… What if Harry isn’t my son? Who are their parents… I just. The depth of Dumbledore's manipulations, to force someone into a loveless marriage and I’m guessing he spelled me to end a happy relationship… It’s amazing; what he could have done…” before Earrag can respond, Flopsey is back with the two sleeping one year olds. James gazes at the children, wondering how they will change and if he’ll walk out of here with both of them when this night is over.

“Flopsey, hold Harry and give Rose to me. I’d like to have her checked first,” James cradles Rose close, trying not to think of how he’s reluctant to have Harry checked. _I couldn’t bear it if my Prongslet wasn’t truly my son…_ He uses a small needle to prick Roses' finger, letting seven drops fall and then adding the Et Magia Sanguis potion. Once he pours it onto the parchment he hesitates, fearing what he shall see on the paper.

**Et Magia Sanguis Test**

**Name:** Rose Clarice Potter

 **Creature Inheritance:** N/A

**Magical Abilities:**

  * Animagus
  * Black Magician
  * Metamorphmagus
  * Natural Occlumens



**Magical Familiar(s):** Any type of canine recommended.

**Blocks:**

  * **Animagus:** Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _90%. August 6, 1980. (Age: One day)._
  * **Black Magic:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. 90%. Mostly blocked- _Drawn to darker magic. (Age: One day)._
  * **Intelligence Quotient (I.Q.):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _70%. December 14, 1980 (Age: Five months)._
  * **Natural Occlumens:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _100%. August 6, 1980 (Age: One day)._
  * **Magical Core:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _50%. August 6, 1980 (Age: One day)._
  * **Metamorphmagus:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _95%. August 6, 1980 (Age: One day). Features locked._



**Potions:** N/A

**Spells:**

  * **Aluim Vultus (** ** _Glamour Charm_** **):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _August 6, 1980 to Present._



James snarls, furious at Dumbledore and how he would stoop so low as to put blocks on an _infant._ He looks down at the vibrant crimson hair, one of the reasons for her name or at least, that’s what he thought. _But her features are locked, and a glamor has been spelled on her… who knows what she really looks like._

“Before we schedule a cleansing ritual let's test your son, Duke Potter,” James nods, switching Rose for Harry, and watching as Flopsey soothes the one year old back to sleep. James raises a hand to stroke Harry’s messy locks. _I wonder if these are fake as well_. Before he can stop himself James is beginning the test, and soon the results are appearing in the parchment. He gives himself no time to hesitate, and lifts the test into his hands.

**Et Magia Sanguis Test**

**Name:** Hadrian Jameson Potter

 **Creature Inheritance:** Ravenstag

**Magical Abilities:**

  * Animagus: _Ravenstag_
  * Bestiamouth ( _Beast Speaker_ )
  * Blood Magician
  * Natural Legilimens
  * Natural Occlumens
  * Necromancer
  * Shapeshifter



**Magical Familiar(s):** N/A

**Blocks:**

  * **Beastiamouth (** ** _Beast Speaker_** **):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _90%. August 6, 1980 (Age: Six days). Mostly blocked- Few species available: Snakes, and owls._
  * **Creature Inheritance (** ** _Ravenstag_** **):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _98%. August 6, 1980 (Age: Six days). Degrading- Animal senses available: Empathy/Instincts._
  * **Intelligence Quotient (** ** _I.Q._** **):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _60%. December 14, 1980 (Age: Five months)._
  * **Natural Legilimens:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _100%. August 6, 1980 (Age: Six days)._
  * **Natural Occlumens:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _100%. August 6, 1980 (Age: Six days)._
  * **Necromancer:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _99%. August 6, 1980 (Age: Six days)._
  * **Magical Core:** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _50%. August 6, 1980 (Age: Six days)_.



**Potions:** N/A

**Spells:**

  * **Aluim Vultus (** ** _Glamour Charm_** **):** Performed by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _July 31, 1980 to Present._



James is struck with a half formed thought that causes a fear similar to what he felt early that night. He looks up at Earrag, his face pale and mind already running through the various worst case scenarios. _He couldn’t…_

“Dumbledore couldn’t know what we are...could he? The spell doesn’t require him _knowing_ the creature inheritance he is blocking?” James' heart is racing, and he pulls Prongslet closer. Earrag lets out a chortle.

“No. The only way is through the Et Magia Sanguis test, or if it’s a common one that passed down in the family. He would only know that you _had_ a creature inheritance, not _what_ it is.”

“What about Necromancy or Black Magic, does he know that the children have them?”

“Again, he knows they have unusual abilities, but not _what_ they are. He most likely used a general spell that blocks all magical abilities. Gringotts is the only place you can purchase the test, and goblins are the only ones with the recipe for the potion: one of the few secrets our nation has left,” James lets out a laugh, lifting a hand in relief and to hide the tears forming in his eyes. _Just take it one step at a time James._

“Honorable Account Manager Earrag, what will my total cost be with archiving the Et Magia Sanguis Tests and the rituals added in?”

“Two hundred and ninety two galleons, sixteen sickles and eight knuts.”

“That’s including the copies of the Et Magia Sanguis Tests?”

“Yes.”

“How about the extra galleons I said before?”

“No, Duke Potter.”

“Good. Up it to twenty galleons.”

“You are most generous, Duke Potter.”

“It is I who should be saying that to you, honorable Account Manager Earrag,” James snickers, finally dropping his hand to reveal a cocky grin. _One step at a time._

“Shall I pay now?” Earrag tilts his head, sharp grin once again taking over his wrinkled face.

“If that is what you desire.”

“It is,” Earrag says nothing, only sliding the forms over to the ravenstag. James scans the parchment, but he is too weary to truly read through and signs them without prompting, trusting that Earrag will not try anything.

“Then let us begin.”

The rituals last until early morning, most of which Healer Narrak forces James to sleep through. With Rose coming out earlier than Harry, he was given five hours of sleep; three of those spent laying with the younger child. James is oddly fascinated with the changes the young girl underwent, often catching himself tracing her sharper features absently and with a bittersweet sense of familiarity.

Her hair had shifted into a dark auburn, and the freckles that once decorated her creamy skin had vanished, leaving behind a soft rose beige color. Luckily, the scar on her temple has faded and from the brief glimpse he saw earlier, he noticed that her eyes had changed into a silver and green color, resembling a mint green in the light. James can’t help but smile sadly at her, knowing that she isn’t his, but still feeling a small sense of paternal affection for the girl.

“I hope that whatever happens, you will grow up loved,” and slowly, he places a soft kiss on her forehead, ignoring the tears filling his eyes as he says goodbye to his daughter. _And I thought I wouldn’t have to say goodbye to any of my children tonight…_

A cough at the doorway reveals Healer Narrak holding a squirming Harry. Lifting a hand, he silently asks for his child. Narrak smiles, ignoring James’ tears and places the young ravenstag in his father’s hold. It is only when she leaves that James finally gathers the courage to look at his son. He cannot help the gasp that escapes him at the sight of his Prongslet. _He’s perfect._ **_Our fawn_ **

Harry’s skin is no longer tan, and has instead lightened into a pale ivory. His features are aristocratic. His lips are just as full as James, and while his nose greatly resembles his father’s and thus Dorea Potter’s, his cheekbones are higher and his ears sharper. His features are almost elfin, which is only accented by his slightly pointed ears. _His other parent must have a vampire in their immediate family. My ears were never this sharp, and I cannot recall Father’s ears being that pronounced._

Thinking of his Father made James eyes drift upwards, searching for the famous ‘Potter Hair,’ only to find it gone. Harry’s chocolate locks and perpetual mess of hair had transformed. While the curls greatly resemble the Potter mop and his carrier’s own curls, the color is much darker than James’. It appeared to be an almost navy hue in the light, and James was reminded of a raven's feathers; ironic considering their race.

However, James cannot look away from Harry’s eyes. At first he had thought they were black, but upon closer inspection he found they were red. Such a dark red that they appeared black at first, and James knew this had nothing to do with their ravenstag nature, although it probably was not hindered by it. The color was only revealed to be red in the light, something James knew was important, and he subconsciously stressed.

“ _Did you know your eyes are actually red, love?_ ”

“ _They aren’t black, see! If you look in a certain light they are this beautiful red!_ ”

James chokes out a laugh, stroking down his sons face and then lightly tickling his tummy. Harry lets out a shrill giggle, grasping at his father’s hands and smiling a toothless grin. James releases out a shaky breath, leaning down to give an Eskimo kiss to the babbling baby. Harry gurgles, before clenching his tiny fists around his father's dark brown curls. James rests their foreheads together, lightly tracing his son’s cheekbones as he whispers to his Harry.

“You have your father’s eyes…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations:  
> Et Magia Sanguis - Magic and Blood  
> Hæreditatem - Inheritance  
> Bestiamouth - Beast Mouth  
> Aequus - Neutral  
> Facta Piamque - Behavior Loyal  
> Odium Tenebris - Dark Hate  
> Aluim Vultus - Another Countenance  
> Quod Memoria Malum - Bad Recollection


	5. Decisions of a Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I completely forgot to update on Sunday... better late than never?
> 
> Update 11/21/2020: Decided to completely remove the "Jameson," from James' new name.

James lets the children sleep until noon, and while they do so he contemplates the parchment lying in front of him. It remains blank, and his quill lays tossed on the bedside table. No matter what he writes he cannot seem to get the words right. Groaning softly, he moves a hand through his hair, tugging on the curls while picking the quill up and chewing on the end. He remains reclined for a moment, and then begins to write. James seals the letter as Earrag enters, a tray with potions and bowls floating behind him.

“I thought, as you have done a lot this morning and given so much to the nation that we could afford to continue this in an informal setting,” Earrag while sounding as if James is doing _him_ a favor, has given James an excuse to rest up _and_ complete his plan. The young Duke lets out a laugh, shaking his head at Earrag and gesturing around him.

“Please, join me in my humble abode, my friend,” Earrag grins, placing the tray on the table and settling himself down in the chair next to James' bed.

“Well… Thank you for your hospitality, Duke Potter,” James beams at the goblin, before lifting the two stirring children into his lap. Earrag hands him a bowl, needle and potion, then begins to set up the parchment. James lifts Rose higher, and raises the needle to her finger. Adding three drops of blood, the potion, and before James knows if he is staring down at Roses’ Hæreditatem Test results. 

**Hæreditatem Test**

**First Name(s):** Rose

 **Last Name(s):** Potter

 **Middle Name(s):** Clarice 

**Date of Birth:** August 1, 1980

**Parent(s):**

  * Regulus Arcturus Black [Father]
  * Lillian Grace Potter Neé Evans [Mother] 
  * Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter [Father - Illegal Adoption]



**Grandparent(s):**

  * Orion Arcturus Black [Parental Grandfather] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Walburga Irma Black [Parental Grandmother]
  * Richard David Evans [Maternal Grandfather] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Primrose Margaret Evans Neé Dean [Maternal Grandmother] ( _Deceased_ ) 
  * Fleamont Henry Potter [Parental Grandfather - Illegal Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Euphemia Marie Potter Neé Flamel [Parental Grandmother - Illegal Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Charlus William Potter [Parental Grandfather - Illegal Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Dorea Ursula Potter Neé Black [Parental Grandmother - Illegal Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )



**Godparent(s):**

  * Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 
  * Molly Daliah Weasley Neé Prewett 



**Sibling(s):**

  * Harrison Jameson Potter [Brother - Illegal Adoption] 



**Relationship(s):**

  * Ronald Bilius Weasley [Illegal Marriage Contract]



**Inheritance(s):**

  * Lady Black, Secondary Heirship [Black Line - Regulus Arcturus Black]
  * Lady Evans, Barony [Evans Line - Lillian Grace Evans]



**Vault(s):**

  * **Vault 764:** Evans Vault



**Properties:** Managed by Head of House.

 **Business/Investments:** Managed by the Head of House.

“Regulus… Black?” The name sounds familiar, and just like Rose’s new features, it causes a bittersweet feeling to rise in James’ chest. He reads over the list, noting that it has all of James' parents on it as well as Harry.

“With the Abscondam spell… her name, Lillian’s, and Lillian’s family will be blocked?”

“Rose’s name will be hidden, and once the paperwork has sat at the Ministry for twenty four hours all information connecting Lillian Evans to Rose Potter will become blocked, and unreadable. When you sever the illegal adoption then your information will disappear from it as well. All your bases are covered, Duke Potter.”

“Good…” James glances at the letter, then hands it to Earrag, “In two days time could you send this to Regulus Black? He has two days to come to Gringotts and accept Rose as his daughter. You may show him the Hæreditatem Test results, but please do not mention my involvement, or Rose’s whereabouts for the last year. My house elf Flopsey will watch over her until he arrives, if she could use a room here at Gringotts?” At Earrag’s nod, James summons Flopsey to inform her of her newest task. The elf nods, before being led away by a goblin to prepare the room for Rose. James stares Earrag in the eye, smile and carefree façade gone.

“Honorable Account Manager Earrag, Heir Black is to be forbidden from taking Rose until he changes her name. If he fails to do so, or does not show up in the allotted time please inform me through Flopsey and I _will_ arrange a home for Rose.”

“Do not worry, Duke Potter, young Rose shall be taken care of.”

“That is all I ask,” James relaxes, placing Rose beside him and lifting Harry into his arms. He stares down at his Prongslet, then shifts the ravenfawn so he can reach his hand. James gazes at the results which will confirm his suspicions, and reluctant fears.

**Hæreditatem Test**

**First Name(s):** Hadrian 

**Last** **Name(s):** Potter

 **Middle Name(s):** Jameson

 **Date of Birth:** July 31, 1980

**Parent(s):**

  * Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter [Carrier - “ _Father_ ”]
  * Severus Tobias Snape [Father]
  * Lillian Grace Evans [Mother - Illegal Adoption]



**Grandparent(s):**

  * Fleamont Henry Potter [Parental Grandfather (Carrier)] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Euphemia Marie Potter Neé Flamel [Parental Grandmother (Carrier)] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Charlus William Potter [Parental Grandfather (Carrier) - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Dorea Ursula Potter Neé Black [Parental Grandmother (Carrier) - Blood Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Tobias David Snape [Parental Grandfather] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Eileen Mae Snape Neé Prince [Parental Grandmother] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Richard David Evans [Maternal Grandfather - Illegal Adoption] ( _Deceased_ )
  * Primrose Margaret Evans Neé Dean [Maternal Grandmother - Illegal Adoption] ( _Deceased_ ) 



**Godparent(s):** N/A

**Sibling(s):**

  * Rose Clarice Potter [Sister - Illegal Adoption] 



**Relationship(s):** N/A

**Inheritance(s):**

  * Praeteritus, Mastery [Potter Line - Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter] _Prerequisites met. Optivus is satisfied._
  * Lord Potter, Heirship [Potter Line - Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter]
  * Lord Peverell, Heirship [Potter Line - Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter] _Prerequisites met._
  * Lord Gryffindor, Heirship [Potter Line - Jameson Leo Fleamont Charlus Potter]
  * Lord Flamel, Secondary Heirship [Potter Line - Euphemia M. Potter Neé Flamel]
  * Duke Leblanc, Heir to Dukedom of Leblanc [Potter Line - Clarice A. Potter Neè Leblanc]
  * Earl Thomas, Heir to the Earldom of Tomas [Flamel Line - Josephine A. Flamel Neé Thomas]
  * Lord Sanguis, Barony [Potter Line (Blood Adoption) - Victoria C. Potter Neé Sanguis] _Prerequisites met._
  * Earl Karnstein, Heir to the Earldom of Sytria [Potter Line (Blood Adoption) Victoria C. Potter Neé Sanguis] _Prerequisites met_.
  * Lord Prince, Secondary Heirship [Prince Line - Severus Tobias Snape]
  * Lord Ravenclaw, Secondary Heirship [Prince Line - Severus Tobias Snape]
  * Lord Slytherin, Earl of Fen [Right of conquest]
  * Lord Gaunt, Barony [Right of conquest]



**Vault(s):**

  * **Vault 134:** Praeteritus Vault
  * **Vault 147:** Peverell Heir Vault
  * **Vault 100:** Sanguina Ancestral Vault
  * **Vault 101:** Carmilla Sanguina’s Personal Vault
  * **Vault 066:** Slytherin Vault
  * **Vault 067:** Salazar Slytherin ’s Personal Vault
  * **Vault 680:** Gaunt Vault



**Properties:**

  * Sanguina Castle [Romania - Wardstone & Blood Wards, Intact]
  * Salazar’s Sanctuary [Fenland - Wardstone, Intact]
  * Slytherin Valley [Fenland - Blood Wards, Intact]
  * ¼ Hogwarts Castle [Scotland - Wardstone, Intact]
  * ¼ Hogsmeade [Scotland - Wardstone, Intact]
  * Chamber of Secrets [Scotland - Wardstone, Intact.]
  * Gaunt Shack [Little Hangleton - No Wards]
  * Riddle Manor [Little Hangleton - No Wards]



**Business/Investments:**

  * Daily Prophet, Britain. _13%._
  * Quibbler, Britain. _09%._
  * Flourish & Blotts, Diagon Alley. _02%._
  * The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley. _12%._
  * Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Diagon Alley. _03%._
  * Magic Menagerie, Diagon Alley. _08%._
  * Potage’s Cauldron Shop, Diagon Alley. _10%._
  * Quality Quidditch Supplies, Diagon Alley. _01%_
  * Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Diagon Alley. _32%_
  * Hogs Head Inn, Hogsmeade. _16%._
  * Borgin and Burkes, Knockturn Alley. _29%._
  * Lady Carmilla’s Blood Bank, Multiple Locations - Main Location: Ireland. _100%._
  * Sanguina Silks & Fabrics, Scotland. _100%._



“As Harry has the Slytherin and Gaunt lordship it can be assumed that he defeated the previous lord?” James cannot look away from the list, silently afraid of the power his son could enforce at the Wizengamot.

“Yes, is he gained it through the right of conquest, and so that makes him the new Lord Slytherin,” James groans, droppings kiss on his sleeping son’s brow. He eyes the unknown Lordship with a frown. James waves his hand over the parchment, gesturing and bringing Earrag’s attention to the unusual inheritance.

“Have you ever heard of Praeteritus? Or known what an Optivus is?” James questions, rocking his fawn absently. Earrag sneers, raising a clawed hand to his chin in contemplation.

“Praeteritus can roughly be translated to ‘past’ or ‘omitted’ and Optivus is ‘chosen.’ Despite these translations I have never seen such results, and I am certain that Gringotts has not as well; we tend to keep a record of such odd occurrences…” the goblin trails off, lips pursed and eyes glassy from thought. The ravenstag groans, looking down at his child in exasperation.

“You are going to be so much trouble, aren't you?” he whispers to his fawn, running a gentle hand over his raven locks. _Raven..._ He moves his dark mahogany eyes over his son, before staring at the results of Harry’s Hæreditatem test. **_Perfect._ **

“How much does a name change cost, honorable Account Manager Earrag?”

“Ten galleons: six galleons to complete the change, and an additional four galleons to file it at Gringotts and the Ministry, Duke Potter.”

“Twenty for two?” Earrag nods, “Take the payment once the paperwork goes through.”

“And whose names shall be changed?”

“Harry’s, and my own.”

“And what will you be changing them to?”

“My name shall be Leo Charlus Peverell.”

“And your son’s, Duke Peverell?” James glances up, lips curling and irises flashing a ruby red as he eyes the child in his arms. He runs a hand through his raven curls with a smirk, and speaks in a confident tone… 

“Corvus Severus Peverell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations:  
> Et Magia Sanguis - Magic and Blood  
> Hæreditatem - Inheritance  
> Bestiamouth - Beast Mouth  
> Aequus - Neutral  
> Facta Piamque - Behavior Loyal  
> Odium Tenebris - Dark Hate  
> Aluim Vultus - Another Countenance  
> Quod Memoria Malum - Bad Recollection  
> Abscondam - Hide


	6. Letters, News, and a Trip Across Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

Regulus was eating breakfast with his fiancé when the owl from Gringotts came. At first he thought it was another letter from his brother complaining about the Potters, and was already drafting a letter in response. So when a letter from Gringotts was placed in front of him he was surprised. He met Rabastan’s eyes across the table, before breaking the seal. 

_Hello?_

_Sorry, I guess that is a horrible way to start off a letter. It's just this isn’t a simple task…_

_I’ve been lied to, deceived and manipulated. Over six years of my life has been stolen from me, and many more manipulated to how one man saw fit. In these years I gained a daughter, however today I will be losing her._

_I learned that the love I felt for my wife was fake, and that my daughter was not my own. At the time I am writing this letter I don't even know the name of her true father,_ **_you_ ** _. All I know is that she was illegally adopted by me through the imperious curse and that everything I have lived and loved for the last two years was a lie._

_But my life does not matter, nor does my true identity or the identity of this beautiful baby girl in my arms. She is not mine, and she will not remember me. She is yours, whoever you may be... Although, I guess I will soon find out._

_I have asked the goblins to hold her here for two days, giving me enough time to set up multiple fake trails down for our ex-captures, and any pursuers. My nursemaid elf will watch over her during this time, and on the second day this letter will be sent. If it does not make it to you within that day she will remain here, at Gringotts, for two more before I am notified. These two days are your only chance, then I will be taking her._

_The goblins will not give you my name, you will not find it, her mother or her own on a Hæreditatem Test. I’ve removed this little angel from my family tree, and dissolved the botched adoption. Her mother was striped from the family, and has been barred from gaining custody of your daughter; as such her name has been blocked from the test and shall only be known as “Mother.” The little Angel has a temporary spell placed on her to hide her name; it will stop in five days time._

_I truly am sorry for all the secrecy, but it's for your angel’s protection and I will not allow any more wrong to be done to her while she remains in my care._

_Do not be mistaken, if I could take her I would. In a heartbeat. But my own nature fights my heart, and I know despite how much I adore her that I am not truly her father. So I turn to you. If you cannot raise her then do not. Even with my limitations I will find a way for her to grow up loved._

_If you do desire to raise her, then love her... cherish her. She, while not my own child, holds a special place in my heart and I will mourn her._

_The only way to take her home is to change her name, and thus severing all ties she has to both me and her birth mother._

_I hope you pick the right choice, if not for me then for her._

_Sincerely,_

_A Stranger_

Regulus quietly hands the letter to Rabastan, allowing his fiancé to read over the message when he notices something else in the envelope. What he takes out is a small photo, taken with a Wizarding camera. It shows a small baby girl, about one year in age, smiling up at the viewer. He lets out a quick laugh, meeting the baby’s mint eyes as she reaches up to what he assumes is the writer of the letter. 

Regulus shows the picture to Rabastan with a growing smile, giggling when the baby grabs her foot and brings it to her mouth. He can already feel her taking a hold of his heart, and hopes Rabastan isn’t against blood adoption in this case.

“Look at her! She’s gorgeous, Reg,” Rabastan leans toward the photo, running a finger down her cheek with a laugh. Regulus places a hand on his stomach, caressing the unnoticeable bump there before gripping Rabastan’s hand in his own.

“Lets go get our daughter, love.”

***

Remus is interrupted from his reading by a black-banded owl dropping a letter in his lap. Reading the envelope reveals it is for his husband, and he places it on the table alongside his book. Remus yells, already moving to open the two french doors leading to the garden.

“Padfoot! A letter from Reggie!” The sound idea nails on concrete preludes the appearance of a great black Irish wolfhound. What most would mistaken for a grim is covered in leaves and mud, tongue hanging in a pant. A moment later, Sirius sits in place of the wolfhound. Remus smiles, and waves his wand shooting a quick scourgify at the older man.

“Must you always track a mess into my nice clean house?”

“Moony my love!” Sirius grasps the robes above his heart, dramatically fluttering his eyes, “It’s like you don’t know me at all!” Remus shakes his head, bending down to peck Sirius’ lips. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Sirius laughs, jumping up and sitting down at the table.

“No, I’m Sirius! One hundred and one percent of the time I am Sirius,” Remus just smiles, handing the letter to the childish man. The werewolf summons a house elf for some tea, and watches as the surprise on Sirius’ face transforms to happiness.

“Siri?”

“I’m an uncle!” Sirius jumps to his feet, dancing around while gazing down at the photo that came with the letter, “Look! Look! Moony look! She’s gorgeous!” Sirius shoves the photo into the younger man’s face. There sits a baby girl on Rabastan’s lap, her hair is wavy and dark brown with auburn undertones. Her features are a perfect blend of the couple; Black cheekbones, nose and lips, Lestrange ears, skin and nose. Her eyes are almost a carbon copy of Regulus’; a sparkling silver. She is overall a very beautiful little girl. Flipping the photo around, Remus reads the caption on the back aloud.

“Little Lyra Europa Black with her father, Rabastan. November 3rd, 1981. Age One.”

***

Severus gets a letter as well, however the contents fail to bring any joy. He is alone, reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Within minutes he is throwing down the paper in disgust, turning away from the Wizarding photo on the cover.

_Dumbledore gives a statement on Girl-Who-Lived. Rose Potter is our savior!_

“Rose Potter…” Severus sneers, moving the paper into the fire and using it as kindling. He watches it burn, not moving until all that is left is ashes.

“No matter where I go I cannot escape that damn name…” He begins to move to his potions lab, intent on creating a more potent Wolfsbane Potion. A low hoot from his kitchen stops him in his tracks. 

“Well…hello Achilles. What has your master sent me this time,” Severus lightly pets the owl, before taking the letter. He summons a bowl and treats for Achilles while opening the letter.

“Lyra Black…” he drawls. The young dhampir checks the letter again, before sighing.

“It seems that a congratulatory gift will need to be sent…” Severus places the letter on the table, lifting his wand to cast a silent Accio. A photo album soars from the living room into his outstretched hand. He quickly adds the photo to the pages, but stops right before closing it. Severus lifts a hand to stroke the photo, a small smile on his face. When the occupant turns and waves with a cocksure grin he snatches it back, snapping the book closed.

“Indeed. It seems I can never escape you… James.”

***

He could not believe what that insufferable brat had done. Lily had come running in on November first, tears in her eyes and face an unflattering red, screaming about how James had stolen her baby. Albus had not wanted to believe it, although it seemed to be true. How he could have possibly broken through all the spells and potions, he could not fathom. It was impossible, but it looks like the Potter luck struck again. 

Albums scowled around his lemon drop, absently twirling the Elder wand around his wrinkled fingers. _There has to be a way to get James’ back under control…_ Albus could not afford to let the eldest Potter’s memories come back, it would ruin all his carefully made plans. Yes. He would get James back, and that horrible hybrid too. 

It was too bad that Severus’ disgusting vampire blood tainted the youngest Potter, or Albus’ could have used the brat in a marriage contract to Molly’s youngest… or even pleaded that James’ was insane and took the brat under his wing. But Albus cannot have a wizard with tainted blood associated with his name, not when the Dumbledore name has finally been redeemed.

It does not matter the price that was paid, whether it be money or people; Albus made sure to remember each and every life that was sacrificed. Their efforts would not be for nothing, and neither would the efforts of his current pawns. After all, if Albus is to be the leader of the Wizarding World they will have to get used to him having total control of their lives.

It is all for the greater good

***

James glances around the dusty living room with a frown. He places the bags within his hands on the floor, before spelling away the layers of dust. A gurgle from the doorway, followed by a happy screech has him turning, lips lifting into a smile. He swoops down, tossing the small jumper covered form of his fawn into the air.

“Corvus! My sweet raven, did Flopsey show you our new home?”

“Flopsey dids, yes sir Master Peverell sir. Flopsey took young Master to his rooms and showed him the playroom, yes she did. But young Master wants to see Master Peverell sir, so Flopsey be takings him to his father, she did,” James grins down at the babbling house elf, moving Corvus to rest on his hip. 

“Thank you Flopsey, truly your help has been a blessing.”

“Flopsey will always help Master Peverell sir and his little one, yes she shall,” James just smiles at his old nursemaid, before gesturing to the old and worn surroundings. 

“How about we tidy up the place and truly make it our home, eh?” Corvus lets out a high giggle, and James feels as if everything is finally looking up. He places a soft kiss on his son's temple, before giving him to Flopsey. Corvus blows a kiss from over the elf's back, and James cannot help but shake his head. _He is a smart one…_ **_Just like our Prince._ ** James chooses to ignore his inner beast, instead focusing on his new home.

“Now, let's get to work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations:  
> Et Magia Sanguis - Magic and Blood  
> Hæreditatem - Inheritance  
> Bestiamouth - Beast Mouth  
> Aequus - Neutral  
> Facta Piamque - Behavior Loyal  
> Odium Tenebris - Dark Hate  
> Aluim Vultus - Another Countenance  
> Quod Memoria Malum - Bad Recollection  
> Abscondam - Hide
> 
> *~*~*
> 
> Okay, quick notice. When I started posting this Refuge was already done. The next installment of the series is going to be 15+ chapters (I am aiming for 30, but we will see) and is still in the process of being written.  
> So there is going to be a break between Refuge and the second book, and if I do post chapters before it is complete there will not be consistent posting once a week like Refuge- unless stated otherwise.  
> Thank you to everyone who stayed with this piece since the beginning! I hope to see you all when I finally post the second story... Hallowed Woods!!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> ~ Spook


End file.
